Modern mobile devices often include sensors for detecting motion of the mobile device. For example, mobile devices can include accelerometers and/or gyroscopes for detecting motion and determining orientation of the mobile device. Some mobile devices can be configured to dynamically adjust functionality, features, user interfaces and/or operations of the mobile device based on detected motion.